Avatar: A Fight to the Death
by Saramo
Summary: 170 years after the life of Avatar Korra Amon has put benders in their place, putting their destinies at the hands of the hunger games. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air will be put to the test. Again the Avatar is no where to be found. Tell me what you think!
1. Prologue: The Equalist

Prologue: The Equalist

Seventy Years after the ruling of Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang a ruthlessly cruel non-bender came to power. His name was Amon and he led the equalists, vowing to rid the world of benders and to bring equality to the people, but he didn't. Avatar Korra and the order of the White Lotus tried to fight off Amon and his followers but new technology had brought a new power to non-benders.

With that and the help of Chi-Benders Amon was able to Capture Avatar Korra and defeated the Order of the White Lotus, declaring victory for the non-benders. His promise of equality never came to be, only giving power to anyone who could not bend. Even those with an ancestry of bending were mistreated compared to those with no relation to benders.

To put benders in their place he created the hunger games, putting benders from every nation, ages 12 to 18, into an arena to fight to the death, until there is only one, and on some occasions, two victors. After Avatar Korra died in imprisonment every child was carefully monitored by Amon's secret, Chi-Bending, police. As soon as one showed signs of being the avatar they were imprisoned in special facilities in Republic City. Eventually locating and figuring out who the avatar might be became more and more difficult, but seemed to be less of a problem since benders began to become less common amongst families, or so it seemed.

170 years later the hunger games are more popular than ever for the Capital of the World, The United Republic. The whereabouts and any knowledge of the avatar have become unknown and even somewhat of a legend, since there hasn't been one to look up to for so many years. In honor of the games benders were permitted to train as long as they would abide to a strict Bender Law, allowing them to bend on very rare occasions. Eight were to be picked from fire, since they were responsible for the war prior to the rule of Fire Lord Zuko, Eight from earth, being the largest nation in the world, four from water, and four from air. And now for the 170th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in their favor.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping

"Indarra Iraunkorra," Everything from that moment was in slow motion. I tried to find the strength in my legs to step forward but it was difficult to keep them from turning me around and running away from the chaos that was the reaping. My name had been entered over 30 times so I couldn't exactly say I wasn't surprised. The odds weren't in my favor, but then again, it wasn't for most of the kids who lived in the Fire Nation.

Four boys and four girls were to be picked, and I was the first. Eight benders were to be picked from both Ba Sing Se and Omashu, four benders from all the air temples, and four from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

Before my body could respond to the name called by Khara Satana, The Fire Nation representative for Republic City, two guards had swept me up from under my arms and escorted me to the stage. I could feel my chi leaving me with every step that brought me closer to my unfortunate fate. I thought that at this very moment I wouldn't be able to fire bend one bit even if my life depended on it, and it did.

I heard no other names as Khara continued to pick more benders from the reaping jars but only saw faces, as white as snow, joining me on the stage. If I knew them or not I couldn't tell, for all I saw since my name had been called were the sunken faces of my parents that had been displayed on the screen once my destiny had been read.

The first Fire Nation boy picked, who would be my partner in training before the games, was Sundara Zafeiri. I remembered hearing others at school call him Sun before. I thought it was because of how radiant and brilliantly his eyes resembled the sun, but now I realized it was part of his actual name. He was arrogant and spoiled from what I knew, but now he was as shook up as the rest of us who stood before the world to see.

My mind ran wild while the rest of the ceremony went on. All I could think of is what my last words to my parents would be before being shipped off to Republic City. How would we spend our last three minutes together before departing from each other forever? Of course, there was the possibility of winning. It wasn't rare that someone from the fire nation would walk away with the victory; I mean there were eight of us. But I never believed I'd be a contender when it came to taking the lives of others. Although I didn't know Sun very well I felt he might not have that same problem.

I regained consciousness of my surroundings once they brought me to the room where I would say goodbye to my loved ones. It was dimly lit, furnished with two long sofas that seemed barely touched. I don't know why they would be anyways with only three minutes for each visit. First to enter were my mother and father. My mother embraced me as she always did when I returned from school only with much more urgency and strength. My dad wrapped his arms around the both of us, lifting us up an inch off the floor. He pulled apart, leaving my mother clinging on to me as if to never let go.

My dad was a quiet man, usually leaving the talking to my mother but as he pulled away tears had welled up in his big golden eyes. Although he was a born fire bender he grew up traveling the world, mostly with monks, running from the power of the Republic and avoiding every reaping during his childhood. Once he met my mother, falling madly in love with her at such a young age, he felt he had no other choice but to settle down and keep her safe during her years facing the reapings. He may have been a fire bender but he had the heart of an air nomad.

"Indarra, do you know why we gave you that name?" He asked with a smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. Not wanting to cry I simply shook my head. I never knew my name meant anything significant.

"Indarra means strength, my little warrior. Your mother and I named you Indarra knowing of the possibility that your destiny might mean you participating in the hunger games. We raised you to be the strongest fire bender with the bravest heart. Come home to us darling. Do not give up so easily."

My lips began to tremble uncontrollably and again I could only respond with a sturdy head nod. The guard standing outside the door shouted that our time was up. By now my mother's nails had clawed into my arms, unaware that she was leaving cuts that would eventually scar,

"We love you so much Darling, don't forget that! Fight till the end, promise me this!" Whether she knew she was shouting or not she didn't seem to care, she only wanted to hear my response, hearing my voice for possibly the last time.

"I won't let you down! I promise! I love you both so-"and with that the door was shut and they were gone. Next to enter was my best friend, Amara. I had trained in fire bending with her my entire life, she knew me better than I knew myself. If anything I was happy I didn't get thrown into the games with her or else she could exploit every one of my weaknesses, not that she would want to, but people do crazy things when fighting to the death. She had no tears when her eyes met mine but her voice shook as she began to speak.

"Time to show the world what you've got, huh Dari?" she managed to say with a smirk. We'd always talked about being in the games but never really thought it would happen to either of us, and now here I was at seventeen years old to fight in honor of the Fire Nation. I laughed at her remark half hysterically and brought her into my arms.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to bend without you by my side Mari," We'd always worked as a team, and now, I really did have to prove myself.

"Look, just remember everything from our training, and I know I've never listened much to Si Fu Lu Ten, but remember what he taught us. We're lucky that he put up with us all these years. Make him proud, Indarra" Instead of giving me one last hug goodbye she bowed, saluting me with the traditional Fire Nation symbol. I did the same and before I was fully standing up right again she rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. Since our bending teachers were not permitted to speak to us before the games for any last minute advice I had no more visitors.

I sat there alone on the stiff sofa waiting for what was to come next. Attempting to re-center my chi I began to meditate, warming myself up from my chest and letting it spread throughout my body, breathing deeply, blowing out steam. This is what it all came down to. Everything I'd ever learned, everything I'd ever been taught, about to be put to the test. It was time I lived up to my name, time to stand and fight.


	3. Chapter 2: A One Way Ticket

Chapter 2: A One Way Ticket

Before I could even begin to process what was to happen next all the tributes and I were swept away onto the next air ship, destination: Republic City. The trip wouldn't be long but the anticipation began to build up as if we'd never arrive, and I had wished we wouldn't. I imagined at least a hundred times, setting the damned ship on fire and bringing us all to our immediate doom right here and now instead of waiting for the arena to swallow us whole, but I couldn't do such a thing. One tribute a few years back, however didn't even hesitate at the chance to take fate into her own hands. It was a water bender who ironically drowned herself before even leaving her village, with water from a vase in the room where we were to say good bye to our loved ones. She was found dead before they were to leave for Republic City. The media didn't make much of a fuss over it and even tried covering it up, making it seem like an accident. God forbid anyone would keep themselves from competing in the oh so honorable games. They had her replaced in no time, surprising one lucky member of the Northern Water Tribe with a one way ticket to the arena. I couldn't do such a thing… They'd only replace every single one of us so they could have their little show.

Each pair of tributes was sectioned off in the air ship. It was important we only had one partner or else the odds would be unfair and throw off the balance of the games, which made no sense to me. Alliances would be made regardless of any rule so it didn't seem to matter, but here I was, stuck with Sun for the next couple of hours until we arrived.

I sat there, legs crossed on the luxurious sofa, which I'd only ever seen before in City Hall or the upper class houses back home, still trying to meditate, trying to re-center my chi. Sun was passing back and forth slowly lost in his own mind, mumbling to himself making it hard for me to concentrate. I cleared my throat,

"Why don't you take a seat?... relax…" He stopped abruptly and stared at me, a smirk beginning to form from his lips and he let out a loud, harsh, laugh.

"Relax. HA! You're funny Indarra! Can't WAIT to start training with you!" His voice became hushed and almost inaudible but I didn't miss what he had to say next.

"I'm partnered up with that weirdo Air-Nomad's daughter, what a freak…" I began to scowl but disregarded the statement, making a mental note to get back at him once training begun. Why did I have to be paired with this ass hole? I knew people thought of me differently but no one had ever called me a freak before. At least, not to my face.

I decided then I wouldn't befriend my so-called partner and proceeded to meditate without another word to Sun. I think he realized I had overheard his hushed statement and grabbed the back of his neck. He sat down next to me and began to breathe in and out, imitating my meditation. As soon as the tension in the air began to lift four very well dressed members of the fire nation marched in like soldiers, with expressions like kids in a candy store.

The lady, who was beaming the most, was Khara Satana, the representative for the Fire Nation and the women who reluctantly pulled my name from the reaping jar. The woman behind her with a less enthusiastic expression but, wore a small grin, was familiar only from what I'd seen on T.V.

Her name was Shay Mallon and she was the 163rd Fire Nation Hunger Games victor, given the title at the ripe age of 13. I remember watching her on T.V. when I was just ten years old. I was old enough to understand the games and old enough to create my own opinions and she had been my favorite tribute since the day of her reaping. Originally her oldest sister of 18 was chosen and before she could take a single step Shay volunteered. Once you volunteer there is no going back, and although her whole family including her sister objected she gladly took her place on stage. She later explained that her family had solely survived because of her older sister and her hard work; she knew she had to sacrifice herself in order to save her family. Although she had a way with the crowd no one expected young Shay to win, but she was wittier than the rest of the tributes. What she lacked in strength and experience she made up for in brains and creativity.

I was a bit star struck meeting her for the first time, but my daze was interrupted when Khara began to introduce the other two people I did not recognize. A man and a woman, named Amio and Yuuko who were to be our designers and advisors on this journey. They seemed nice enough and I was interested in what they had planned for Sun and I. If I was going to come home then I sure as hell wanted to make an impression that would last. As the reality of the games began to sink in I become more determined to survive. Somewhere between when we departed and Sun calling me a freak, the fire within me had been reignited and was raging. I wasn't about to make this easy for anyone even my so called partner. This may be a one way ticket for most of the tributes but not me. I had something to prove, and I wasn't going to disappoint.

(Sorry if its starting off a little slow, it'll kick off with more plot and dialogue soon! Thanks for reading! Reviews Please!)


	4. Chapter 3: Charades from Dusk till Dawn

Chapter 3: Charades from Dusk till Dawn

Training was more tedious than I had ever imagined. Although I knew that everything we ever did from the moment our names were called up until our imminent deaths would be filmed and broadcast I was not anticipating all of the cameras so noticeably present everywhere we went.

Shay, Sun, and I trained from dusk till dawn with painstakingly huge meals in between. Khara briefed us on the competition, upcoming interviews, and other social events. I made sure to excel in everything I did. I trained with Lu Ten's voice in the back of my head pushing me harder and harder. Every Interview and every social event where I had to make an appearance I made sure I looked and presented myself as the most stunning tribute Republic City, and the rest of the world, had ever seen. In the beginning however, none of this came easy for an outsider like me.

We arrived in Republic City just hours after the reaping, and were greeted by wild and crazed fans that flooded the city. Fans… it was a funny thought knowing I might possibly have fans. I struck the thought away though and redirected my focus on the task at hand. I had to make these people love me, not because I cared, but because I had to win. Sun who was normally such a brilliant people person seemed to be a bit more hesitant. He cleared his throat, pressed his lips into a line and proceeded to nod at the crowd that greeted us. I placed my hand on his shoulder and walked beside him, waving excitedly with my free hand with the biggest smile on my face. He could go ahead and play the mysterious, brooding, silent type but I wasn't going to take my chances.

Sun turned toward me and offered me his arm to take as we walked along the red carpet laid out for us leading up to our new temporary homes. Apparently this kid didn't skip a beat after all. I made a mental note to try and figure out his game before we entered the arena. The hunger games had gone on long enough for anyone to know that _everyone_ did _everything_ for good reason. Nothing was ever coincidence. I gladly took his arm as we followed the maze into our new fairy tale getaway.

After all the running around, nonsense chitter chatter, and after Khara had run out of things to say, Sun and I were finally left alone in the grand living room of our flat. Shay and the stylists had run off to bed and Khara went who knows where. He sipped at what I think was Ginseng tea while staring at some Pai Sho pieces set up on the table. He drew a long breath before speaking out loud,

"And that concludes day one of charades. How are you holding up Indarra?"

I scoffed, sipping from my own tea, "Oh so you are going to talk to me Mr. Quiet and Mysterious? Now are you asking because you care or because you want to share your last couple of days with a familiar face, hmm? Or maybe so it's so we can be friends and you won't have to worry about me killing you, which is it pretty boy?"

His fist tightened at his side as he began to scowl, slamming down his cup of tea, "What the hell is with you huh? Sorry I'm just trying to hold on to a bit of my humanity. Shit, and I thought the daughter of a nomad of all people would understand."

There he went again bringing up my father, acting as if he actually knew me. "Excuse me? What is that even supposed to mean? That's the second time today you've mention my upbringing rich boy. Let's get one thing straight,"

I had gotten up from my seat and was now inches away from his face, "You do NOT know me, Sun. its been one day. Don't act like you have it all figured out." I was normally a passive person but in times where my life was on the line I had my mother's fire. His face only hardened more. He spoke in whispers now,

"Rich boy? You're one to talk. I'm not the only one passing judgments here. You're more like me then you think _Dari. _No wonder we're partners."

Instead of leaving he plopped down on the couch, obviously burnt out from the day, "Look baby girl, I don't want to put on any masks anymore. Obviously neither of us is too good at this whole, acting like champions thing. I'm not asking for you to trust me or anything, I just need someone I don't need to ne fake around, is that too much to ask for?"

There was a long silence before I responded. He was right, I didn't have to trust him, but I didn't have to exactly put on a mask for him either.

"Alright sure Sun. Whatever, I guess we can save the fighting for the arena. But don't fool yourself kid, you know nothing about me. "

He lazily arose from the couch and waved me off, "Sure, sure, goodnight then _partner_."

And that was the first day of the most confusing next two weeks of my life. I quickly figured out I'd never have this guy figured out. I dragged onto my bedroom which was the most magnificent room I'd ever seen. It was made up in a more traditional, Fire Nation style, unlike the rest of the so very modern city. It reminded me the old places my dad would tell me about from his adventures with the air nomads. With those far away memories I let myself drift to sleep, knowing this might very well be the last time I'd get any. The last time my dreams would be left un-plagued. Tomorrow, the real training would begin, and the charade would continue.

(Author's note: Sorry it's taken so long ! I've been busy but here it is. Hope you like it! Reviews please and thank you !)


End file.
